


Acceptance

by Iris14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, F/M, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Slightly Evil Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris14/pseuds/Iris14
Summary: Loki has fallen. Far. Odin took his magic (except that which being a Frost Giant granted) and banished him to Earth, in a similar punishment to Thor's. He must "prove himself worthy." Like he'll believe that bullshit. He'll never see Asgard again. Not that he wanted to. Right?





	1. Fallen

He was humiliated. The trial was a formality, nothing but a ceremony. Odin didn't care for his second-"born" Frost Giant "son." All he had wanted was a political playing piece. But since Loki, the God of Mischief, was too wild, he wasn't good enough for even that. 

Loki seethed as he was ceremoniously led to the Bifrost to complete his punishment. As Odin took his magic, Loki suddenly felt weak. Useless. Good-for-nothing scum of the universe. He looked down as Odin completed the ritual and left Heimdall to send the criminal away.

"I'm sorry, my Prince," Heimdall said. There was no one else, surely he misspoke?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for where I have to send you." Heimdall elaborated, but before Loki could question further, he was pulled toward his fate.

* * *

 

Coulson griped the entire way to the Antarctic. Apparently, someone from Asgard teleported (or whatever that energy is) into the middle of the coldest part of the Earth, and Coulson was sent to meet them.  _ Fun. _

When they arrived at the coordinates, the familiar circle of symbols were there, as well as many frightened animals, and, was that Loki? But his skin was blue...

When they landed, Coulson cautiously walked over to the prone man-god-being. Yep, that's a blue-skinned Loki. Coulson pulled out his phone and called Avengers Tower. “JARVIS, put me through to Thor. Thor? Please explain to me why Loki is in Antarctica.”


	2. Rennovations

Acceptance is going under some renovations. I am not liking where this is heading, so I'm changing some bits. Everything is going to be taken down, and I'll revise each chapter individually, and post one at a time. So sorry about this, but I wasn't going to give up! But neither am I going to continue a story that I don't like. Hope you guys can be patient with me. If you want to see anything in the new version, leave a comment, and I'll see what I can do.

Once all the current chapters are fixed, I'll delete this entry so as to not confuse anyone who reads after the fix.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0% of an upload schedule, so a) any reminders would be appreciated, but b) don't expect that a reminder will reach me quickly. So, be warned.


End file.
